The Hunger
by KMDupree
Summary: The path to darkness begins with power.  HP/SS, DM/HP, HG/RW, other pairings  Warnings: characters death, Angst, violence, under age sex, Slash, adult themes, rape, OOC, Slash  male/male relationships , Romance
1. A New Power

**Disclaimer: Obviously this characters don't belong to me they belong to JK Rowlings and her publisher I am just playing with them  
><strong>

**Warnings: _Death fic, Angst, violence, under age sex, Slash, adult themes, rape, OOC, Slash this means male/male relationships please don't read if you don't like any of those themes  
><em>**

**Chapter One: A New Power**

The Wizarding world awaited the war, behind closed sheltered doors, with their hopes placed on a single boy. They waited for a saviour while they cowardly lay shaking hidden behind their fears. They hoped that Harry Potter the boy-who-lived would save their world, their lives and their secrets. However, their hopes were misplaced. A shadowy path had been lay long ago. Harry Potter was coming into a new power and the world would crumble into darkness.

It was summer and the end of a year that Harry wished would never come. While most of the world expected summer with breathlessness, Harry dreaded the coming of summer with its sticky hotness, starvation and the abuse from his wretched family. He would much rather stay in school, for it was his sanctuary and his recluse from the misery that surrounded the house on Privet Drive. This particular summer was one the worst for it was the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year that Sirius Black was lost into oblivion, the year they acknowledged the appearance of Lord Voldemort and the year that Harry Potter started getting hungry.

Often he lay on his bed thinking of Sirius and of his life if he had been able to live freely with him. He felt knackered and worn out and the only thing he had coming was his birthday. It was approaching and he awaited it with a fervour that chilled his bones. He somehow knew that with his coming of age something would change within him.

Harry heard a tap on the window breaking him out his thoughts and noticed it was Hedwig, "Hullo girl."

He took the letters and packets Hedwig was bearing and then he saw more owls, bringing his gifts. He opened Hermione's gift first with rare abandon. She had actually bought a book in which Harry was interested, The Coming of Age Power Assemblage, detailing rare powers that would surge in wizards and witches when they came of age. Ron had bought him Quidditch gloves, and as usual, Mrs. Weasley had sent an assortment of mince pies, meats and sweets. He had received a birthday cake from Hagrid, more socks from Dobby and a memory book from Lupin.

Harry became restless as the excitement of opening his gifts died down. He looked at the clock by his bed and sighed. The time was ten minutes to midnight and his sixteenth birthday was approaching fast. He did not look forward to his birthday, which was always an unbearable reminder of his eminent death. Harry was not sickly. However, as the Hero of the Wizarding world, he was a hunted man marked since his birth and he had a scar to prove it. The oddly bolt-shaped scar on his forehead was a reminder that his mum and dad were gone and that the evil Wizard Voldemort wished him dead as well. A reminder of the duty that had been forced on him, the duty to save a world that neither liked him nor thanked him. A world that viewed him with suspicion and doubt but relied on him to save them, it was at the best of times and the worst of contradictions.

If that was not enough to make Harry miserable, his godfather was dead. He forced himself to recall the man who he had come to view as a father figure. Because of Harry, Sirius was lost in some mysterious veil. Harry sighed again. He thought that sometimes it did not pay to get out of bed.

There were smashing good things in his life. He had a family of sorts in the Weasley's, two best friends and other people who cared about him even though they also expected Harry to be a hero.

Harry glanced on the clock once more and saw that there were ten seconds left before the witching hour. At the strike of midnight, he was coming of age in the wizarding world. He started counting the seconds with an odd sense of urgency, nine, eight, seven and so on and then midnight struck and with it came a bright sickly yellow light that surrounded Harry's body making him scream, screams that were not heard by anyone. It enveloped him, shimmering, sinking into his skin, pouring into his mouth and changing him. Harry's eyes changed to a bright yellow giving a predatory look to his eyes. As fast as the light came, it disappeared, leaving Harry passed out. He would wake up next day with no memory of the light, a pounding headache, and the need for a new type of nourishment.

"Get up! Get a move down here its afternoon already!" his aunt screamed.

Harry woke up a tad groggy and with a slight groan called out, "I am coming."

His head was pounding steadily and he simply could not understand why. His memory was hazy, he could not recall what had happened after midnight struck. He was a tad scared, he had been sleeping on the floor and Hedwig had apparently fled. He dressed hastily and hurried downstairs. He was gobsmacked that no one had woken him up earlier for it was close to noon and he wondered at the unexpected event.

"Hurry up boy you have been sleeping all day," Uncle Vernon barked.

He started cooking healthy food; his stupid whale of a cousin remained on his diet, Harry was thankful for his birthday food. He certainly was not about to starve this summer. His aunt and uncle were sorely angry with Harry. They were quite cross that; some of his fellow freaks had dared to threaten them. Since Vernon was quite a coward in reality, he had not done anything stupid to Harry but had made him clean all day when they got back from the station.

"I'm hungry," Dudley, whined

Harry ignored Dudley and continued to cook at a leisurely pace. He felt sluggish this morning as if he lacked energy.

"Hurry up boy, we don't have all day. You have already wasted the whole morning." His aunt demanded.

Harry only pursed his lips and continued cooking. He was sautéing the vegetable in low fat margarine when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Dudley had hit him with his knobby stick rather harshly. Harry winced in pain and a fury unleashed in him, combined with a pulsating need, his eyes took on an odd glow. He turned and glared fiercely at Dudley not realizing how very predatory he looked. Angry and fed up, his new and unstable power unleashed. Dudley blanched for Harry's eyes have gone white with a fiery spot of glowing yellow in the middle and he was panting. He looked very hungry like a predator about to pounce on his prey. Dudley whimpered and his aunt shrieked.

"Stop you freak," Vernon yelled frightened.

Harry did not understand what was going on, he could not stop what happened next, and part of him was not sure he wanted to stop. He did not understand his power but it felt like he was drawing something from his family and feeding on it. He really could not stop and he thought he might kill them and somehow he really did not care because he was so hungry and he was being fed. Aunt Petunia was shaking and rolling on the floor before she passed out, Dudley followed and then Uncle Vernon. Later when they woke up they could not remember anything. Harry's eyes were back to normal for he had fed but he knew he would get hungry again.

**REMEMBER BE KIND AND REVIEW**


	2. A Whole New Person

Chapter Two: A Whole New Person

Lupin watched Harry warily. There was something wrong with him but he could not tell what.

"Are you sure you are all right Harry?" he asked for the third time.

"I am fine Remus. You worry too much," Harry, answered a hint of exasperation in his voice.

He had stayed at Privet Drive until August 15 before he was brought back to headquarters otherwise known as Grimmauld place. The first few days of his new power were intense. He still ached with the need to feed constantly. He had fed off the Dursley's often at least once a day in small portions. He had not harmed them other than making them pass out. His new found power had brought other changes in Harry as well; it was almost as if he was a completely new person. He was more confident and less prong for high emotions. His body and persona were changing drastically. Which is why Harry did not feel the same oppression he felt when he first stepped into Grimmauld. In fact, he felt almost at ease. The first sign of change Lupin had seen was how Harry was no longer grieving. If truth be told he seemed almost cold, uncaring. The other hint, the most alarming one was when he had at first entered Grimmauld place after arriving from Privet Drive. It has been chaos as usual with the Order member's comings and goings and Mrs. Black had been shrieking as usual.

"You filthy scums leave my house!"

Harry had fixed an unwavering gaze on the picture and suddenly Mrs. Black had stopped shouting the shutters on her picture had banged closed shortly thereafter. Ron having come downstairs had laughed nervously and said, "What was that about." Harry had merely shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

Everything after that had seemed a mystery with the boy as if overnight he had changed personalities. It made Lupin worried, it made Ron skittish, and Hermione mistrustful. No one else seemed to notice anything wrong, no one else that is, but Snape.

The first meeting with Snape had been odd. Harry was in the kitchen by himself he was humming a tune. His eyes had that odd unhealthy glow that had been plaguing him since his birthday it gave him a slight sinister look. Snape had walked in early; an Order meeting was about to commence in 45 minutes.

"Mr. Potter," Snape had sneered softly.

"Professor Snape," Harry had sneered back.

"Shame really I hoped not to run into you."

"Feeling is mutual Professor; in fact you are lucky I have not cursed you. Because of you my godfather is dead." Harry had intoned but without much rancour, which surprised Snape, as he knew the kind of temper Mr. Potter had.

"The ugly mutt died out of sheer stupidity, Mr. Potter and I believe you contributed to his death more than I," Snape had snarled.

This comment had brought Harry to his feet and before Snape knew it, Harry was snarling to his face.

"You bloody wanker,"

"Watch it Potter! I am still your Professor," Snape had shouted and Harry paying no mind had advanced closer. His eyes took the yellowish sickly glow and it made Severus gasp. He had felt a tugging of magic from the very inners of his soul, and Harry had suddenly felt ravenous. It was no longer an aching hunger but a molten desire to feed. He had taken a hold of Snape and brought his mouth to his. Harry was aware that he had not fed that way before and therefore, it was a surprise that Snape brought out the animal in him. The kiss had been brutal and Harry's soul fed. Snape shuddered, shivered, and then passed out. When he came to, Harry was no longer in the kitchen and he could not remember anything, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something had happened, but promptly forgot about it. Dumbledore had walked in at that moment followed by the rest of the order and Snape had given no more mind to the voice that told him something was wrong. Harry in his room had been thoughtful he had not felt that sated and contend since well never and it had taken Snape's energy to do it. He smiled to himself. He had found an use for the greasy bastard, maybe just maybe when it was all over he would let Snape live.

"Are you fine mate?" Ron asked later.

"I am fine, just a headache Ron."

"I know Harry everyone's been asking but you have been quite calm"

Harry sighed exasperated, "I am quite tired Ron, I cannot change what is happening and I figure being angry all the time will not help."

Ron eyes widened, "Well that's a mature attitude you are taking."

A smile came across Harry's lips, "Yes, Ron I am maturing. You see I have come to a realization."

"What realization?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry had laughed and it made Ron shiver, "Maybe I shall tell you later." However, Ron had not liked how Harry had said that and had asked no more question. Harry had sat there thinking if Ron energy fed him as well as Snape's he would not have need of the potions master at all. He had not understood what happened to him at the beginning. To tell the truth he still did not know. All he knew is that his powers were growing and he felt Hungry all the time, but it was worth a price to pay because after he fed he felt better than ever. At first, he had cried when he had fed on Lupin and yet again when he fed on Ginny but he had gotten over his guilt. It was not as if he was killing them and he still cared deeply about them. It was a good power he told himself firmly by the rate his powers were increasing; he would be able to defeat Voldemort. Yes, Harry was beginning to love his new power. He really could not wait to go back to Hogwarts and show Draco a thing or two. His eyes glowed radiantly with anticipation.


	3. The First Death is the Worst

**Warnings:OOC**

**Please Review let me know how I am doing  
><strong>

**Chapter Three: The First Death is the Worst**

Harry's heart was pounding. He felt exhilarated and scared, all at the same time. He had managed to sneak out of Grimmauld place, undetected, and was currently walking down a muggle street. It had been a week since he had fed off Snape and he had not felt the aching need to feed so far, but today he felt like going out. He cheerily whistled a tune and his green eyes sparkled. He saw a muggle girl a few minutes later. She was looking at him appreciatively and he gave her a coquettish smile. He went up to her.

"Hullo there beautiful."

The girl blushed and shyly replied, "Hullo."

"I am Harry and your name darling." Harry was slightly startled to hear those words come out of his mouth, he had never felt comfortable around girls or boys for that matter and here he was acting like a complete lothario. He chalked it up to his power. He knew it was making him confident.

"My name is Paula." The girl replied still blushing bright red.

"Well Paula, would you fancy walking with me? I am quite bored."

"All right then, where do you want to walk to?" Paula asked.

"Is there a park around here?"

"Um, aye it's just two blocks ahead."

"Well lead on sweet Paula."

Harry could almost taste the girl's energy. The way she smelled like sweet pudding. He was getting 'hungry' again. He walked with her for a few minutes before they reached the park. She kept on babbling some codswallop or other while they walked on. He had stopped listening to her. His body hummed with hunger and all he wanted was to feed. He abruptly reached out for her and gazed at her so intensely she took a step back.

"I am going to snog you Paula. Be a dear and be my life line," Harry groaned out.

Paula got so scared, she felt like running but his eyes kept her glued to the spot and whimpering. She could only watch in fear, as his mouth got closer. It no longer resembled the mouth of a cute boy but a dark mouth sucking her breath out. He clamped his mouth to hers and it was not so much a kiss. Like a Hoover's suction, he sucked on her soul, her energy, on everything she was. She was silently screaming and slowly started to go limp in his arms. Harry did not notice that he had gone too far in his hunger and he held onto her until she was just a limp doll lying in his arms. When he pulled back, he saw a ragged doll with no life. He dropped her suddenly and stared at her for a few seconds his heart beating. He had drained the life out of her. It had never happened before. His mind screamed at him that he should not have gone a week without eating even if he had not felt hunger. He was so flustered that he apparated out of the park and into his room in Grimmauld Place. He rushed to the loo and promptly threw up.

Hours later, he kept chanting in his head, "I killed someone, I killed someone". He managed to get up and take Hermione's gift out. The book on coming of age powers. He read the book from cover to cover but found nothing that described what he was becoming. For the first time since he had found his power, Harry felt like a monster. His head ached and his heart pounded in guilt. He went back to the beginning of the book fervently hoping he had missed something and that is how Hermione found him.

"Harry are you all right?" She quietly asked.

Harry was beginning to really hate that question. "Hermione," he said in such a desperate way that she rushed to him.

"Harry was wrong?"

He suddenly wanted to tell her to let someone know, but if he told her, she might overreact and then he felt bad because he had fed off Hermione and she did not know.

Harry suddenly had a sickening feeling in his gut, "What if he had killed her instead of a young girl name Paula?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked again.

He realized he had been quiet, lost in contemplation. "I am sorry Hermione if I have been distant I am just worried. I don't want to die." He quietly said hiding the truth.

"Oh Harry you won't die. I promise I will do everything in my powers to keep you safe." Hermione told him hugging him tightly.

Harry leaned into her, smelling her sweet power, his mouth watered. He felt a tiny tug of hunger and with great effort pulled back from her arms.

"Why! You are reading the book I gave you." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I was sort of hoping that I gotten one of the coming of age powers. I hoped that would help me destroy Voldemort."

"I am sorry Harry, but it's very rare that someone actually comes into a coming of age power. The last person who came into one was a hundred years ago."

"Who was it Hermione?"

"Well it is really quite a mystery, he disappeared shortly after he came into power and was never heard from again," She said, "come on Harry enough of sadness come eat with your family. You know we all love you."

"Yes I know Herm," He said aloud and in silence, he wondered that is his love was strong enough to protect them from this new Harry.

He ate with his family and started acting as he always had. He wanted to make sure he did not harm any of them. He was not so far gone he did not care. He did not encounter Snape again. Harry purposely avoided him. He had caught a glimpse of him once when he came in to report something to the Order. He had a felt a tugging that almost made him follow Snape, and Snape as if sensing his inner most desires had turned back to look at him. Their eyes had met briefly and Harry had felt ravenous again. He never felt that way when looking at others. Yes, he felt aching hunger, almost going insane but never the warm ravenous feeling, the calling of power-to-power. He was beginning to think that only Snape could really satisfy his hunger.

Lupin had finally stopped scrutinizing him and had sighed in relief. He felt that it had just been a passing face of Harry for he had gone back to his old brooding self. Although the werewolf in him still maintained that, something was off. It recognized a fellow predator but more than that, it sensed a more powerful adversary.

"Harry are you really feeling better?"

"Yes Remus I am. I still feel guilty about Sirius I don't think I ever will stop feeling guilty but I realize I can't bring him back."

"It wasn't your fault Harry; you are just a child trying to deal with things a child shouldn't deal with."

"You really don't blame Remus? I am glad if you really don't. You are everything that is left of a parent figure and I don't want to lose you." Harry had said.

To Lupin, the words had sounded hollow almost as if they cost a great effort to be spoken, although Harry at that moment did mean them. Remus reflected that perhaps he was being a tad paranoid. Harry was going through a lot the boy had a right to act like a zombie.

The rest of the summer went uneventful. Harry had really taken a control on his feeding it took great dedication for he did not wish to kill anyone else. Although the guilt of killing Paula had been slowly dissipating, he still felt like a monster. He was beginning to understand that the more he fed the less he felt like one. He also was smart enough to be aware that he would kill again it was a matter of time just like it was a matter of time that he would not care that if the person he killed was one of the ones he called friends and family. The last days of summer had come and Harry went back to Hogwarts next day, his body cried in anticipation, new people to feed on, maybe just maybe he wouldn't have to become a monster with so many people around but the new awaken power in him chuckled and said, "Your destiny Harry has always been to become a monster."


	4. To Catch a Dragon

**REVIEWS ARE A GIRL BEST FRIEND  
><strong>

**Chapter Four: To Catch a Dragon**

The trip to Hogwarts express was uneventful, since the confirmation of Lord Voldemort's return; the ministry had been treating Harry as their Lord and Saviour once again. Therefore, they had Harry escorted to the train by no less than 12 Aurors, which led to the amazing early arrival of one Harry Potter to the station. After the train had pulled out of the station, Ron and Hermione had gone to make their prefect rounds. Ginny was taking a nap; Neville was busy with a new species of herb he had been given by his Uncle Angi. No one was paying much attention to Harry so; all in Harry was left to his own devices to amuse himself.

Harry was awfully bored. He paced the train up and down and then he saw him; alone; no other then the infamous, Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well if it isn't the ferret without his gorillas." Harry taunted.

"Well, well if it isn't Potty without his lame backup," Draco smirked back.

"Not as lame as you ferret," Harry growled striding towards Draco.

Fingered his wand apprehensively, in case the little Hero tried anything.

"Stay where you are Potty, we wouldn't want the golden boy to be hurt now, would we?" Draco mocked.

Harry merely smiled and kept walking towards Draco. His body was beginning to ache and Harry had tensed. He was after prey and he was not losing, and before Draco had a chance to say, anymore Harry was kissing him. A startled Draco could not react and so he stood there and let Harry kiss him. Harry began to ravish his mouth, a probing tongue pushed into Draco's hot mouth and not knowing why Draco began to kiss back. Harry felt intoxicated. Not only was he feeding off Draco's natural energy but also the added sexual component gave him an added kick. He slowly caresses Draco's stomach and Draco began to moan. His mind had gone completely blank and all he could feel was the exquisite sexual feelings surging through his body. Harry began to move Draco backward until they were by the loo and he closed them in. He slowly kissed Draco's neck and placed little bites along it. His hand moved further down Draco's belly. He slowly opened Draco's robe and tugged his pants down. He lightly caressed Draco's prick, his fingers gliding up and down, all the while nibbling on Draco's neck. Draco's eyes rolled back in his head. The pleasure was coming from everywhere: from the extremely erotic suction on his neck, from the languid draining of his energy and from the hand squeezing and pleasuring him. Harry jerked Draco's prick more intensely and Draco bucked. He continued for a couple more minutes and gave a final tug to Draco's member while at the same time sucking very hard in Draco's pulse point. Draco gave a strangled cry and came into Harry's hand, shortly thereafter dropping on the floor in a faint. Harry re-did Draco's clothes back and left with a satisfied smile on his face. He thought to himself that, if sexual energy gave him such a rush maybe just maybe he would pleasure his victims instead of killing them with his deadly powers. However, Harry was mistaken, thinking that sexual energy was enough. Draco would wake an hour later with no memory of what happened but with a weird sort of satisfaction on his face. He would feel exhausted but strangely sated.

The arrival to Hogwarts brought a new surprise to Harry, for he realized the magic around Hogwarts soothed his hunger and sort of stabilized him. He did not feel hungry that often and therefore it gave him more control over his power. The first day back felt like a new experience to Harry, he could feel that the different strengths of power for each person. He could see their magical signatures. Things were very different this year. He tried to avoid Dumbledore and looked forward to seeing Snape that was a new one for him.

"Harry, Harry" Hermione called to a distracted Boy-who-lived.

"Huh, sorry Herm. I was just thinking."

"What about mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much, just how different this year feels."

"Yeah, I can't believe that Bill got the job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mum is so happy that he is closer to home."

In a surprising move, Dumbledore running out of candidates for the Defense against the Dark Arts position had asked Bill Weasley to take over the position. Bill had accepted, figuring that with the war fast approaching culmination, the disappearances and all the mistrust, it was good that he was closer to his family. Besides being, a curse breaker really prepared him for some of his most raucous students, namely the twins who had come back to school at Molly Weasley's insistence. They had surprisingly agreed to redo seventh year over, so this made it their last year to become the best pranksters ever, and if Bill Weasley had to be the unfortunate soul of their mischief well then so be it.

"Look at Snape; he is looking daggers at Bill." Harry said.

"Well the greasy bastard better not be an arse to my brother," Ron heatedly said.

"OH! Belt up Ron. Professor Snape looks at everyone like that. I don't think he has special plans for Bill." Hermione retorted.

"I wouldn't say that Hermione. He really hates my family."

"I heard that he is decent to Ginny."

"He is decent to Ginny; you mean he doesn't take as many points."

Harry had tuned out his friends and continued watching Snape, but Snape wasn't turning to look back at him, so he shifted his gaze to the Slytherin table. His eyes met with Draco's and Draco smirked at him. Harry smirked back, startling Draco. An emotion akin to confusion crossed Draco's face. He was trying to remember something but his brain refused to recall any particular event. Harry made a little motion for Draco to follow him. Draco; at this was so startled but had acquiesced; he felt a compulsion to follow Harry.

"Hullo ferret boy, nice to see you've recovered."

"What are you talking about Potty?"

"Oh that's right you don't remember, you evil little prat."

Draco whipped his wand out and spat, "Watch it golden boy, I will curse you so bad you won't be able to walk for a week".

"You know Draco, I just realized that I am hungry for something else and I don't need to curse you, but I guarantee you won't be able to walk for a week." Harry smirked, stalking towards Draco.

Draco did not know why and how, but he was paralyzed somehow and could not move. When Harry was close enough, his eyes glazed over and Harry fed of him

"Maybe some other day Draco, I will take you."

Since coming to Hogwarts and with the stabilization of his new power, Harry's libido was increasing lately and he was feeling lustful. He felt lust towards the girls, yes, but the attraction to the men was deeper. There were two in particular that made his blood sing, Snape and Draco. Harry thought he would leave the potions master for last, as he should start with less difficult candidate, so right now he had a Dragon to catch. Harry started walking by himself towards the common room. He was so lost in his thoughts and plans; he did not realize that he had hit a strange corridor. There was door ahead of him, a black door with silver writing in it. He was strangely attracted to the door. As if in a dream, he quickly walked towards it. He reached the door, but there was no handle in sight. Harry reached over and touched the door and a small explosion happened. A bright light had struck his body. Harry lost all consciousness. When he came to, he was in his bedroom. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't remember the door accident, instead his mind when back to brooding about conquering Draco and finally doing what all 16 years old dream of doing; having sex. He felt exhausted that he did not notice the conspicuous black book with silver lettering lying on his night table.


	5. A Semblance of Normalcy

**Chapter Five: A Semblance of Normalcy**

Snape was glaring at Harry, "Mr. Potter can you do anything right?"

Bloody bastard, Harry thought. It was another day another Potions class and it seemed as if Harry's power did not give him the ability to be able to brew potions. Harry was also pissed to realize Snape was still treating him like crap not that Harry expected otherwise for Harry recalled that the professor recalled nothing of their encounter. Harry really wanted to kill him either that or bugger him senseless but with so many people around, he could not do either. Since coming to Hogwarts, his power had evened out. Damn Hogwarts! It was supposed to be his playground not his walls. He knew he was pouting and at least this helped because his friends were getting less worried about him.

"Mr. Potter I asked you a question," The potions master snapped.

"Well I don't know how to answer such a stupid question," Harry had replied, clearly not thinking.

"Detention Mr. Potter for insolence," Snape had spit out.

It seemed that his power did not save him from detention either, which made Harry mutter curses under his breath. Later Harry and his friends were walking out of the class, Harry was still scowling. Ron remarked, "Well it seems everything is back to normal" what he meant was it is nice to see you are back to normal Harry. Harry ignored the comment. He was angrily thinking of the fact that his lust compulsion had made him want to jump Snape and because of class, he couldn't and bugger! That man why did every word out of his mouth sounded like an invitation to bugger. It was just not Harry's week. First, he had woken up to find a black book with silver lettering on his night table. He could not make out the letters as they were faded and would not allow themselves to be read. He opened it and the book was completely blank, the faintly glowing silvery pages were empty. He tried the old tricks they had tried on the Riddle diary.

He had muttered, "Aparecium!"

Nothing.

He had even borrowed that revealer from Hermione.

Nothing.

His backup plan of dropping ink into a page had backfired. All it had done was to leave a very dark smudge on the page, which had enraged Harry, so he had tossed the book hard against the wall creating a lout thump.

"What's wrong Harry?" Seamus had burst into the dormitory asking.

"Nothing Seamus, nothing," Was Harry tersely replied.

Dean who had been close behind Seamus had looked at Seamus and both had rolled their eyes. It seemed Harry was back to normal. They quickly left no doubt to inform the rest of Gryffindor that Harry was sulking again and therefore he was fine.

Then there were his plans to conquer Draco. It seemed that the stupid blond had felt that something was happening to him so now he traveled with his gorillas everywhere, dampening Harry's chances of getting closer to him. This irked Harry more than anything else did, as he really was horny lately.

'Bloody Hogwarts!' he thought again. The school had stabilized him so bad that now he had to be real close to a person to affect them. His powers acted in two different ways. When he was feeding out of sole Hunger, it paralyzed his victims but when he was feeding out of lust, he would send a compulsion, which would make the victim participate, and every time he approached Draco, it was with a lust compulsion therefore he did not dare approach him with those two gorillas near him. Harry did not really feel like being mauled by two hundred pounds; make those four hundred pounds, between both of them of lustful flesh.

He had been so angry at this he had molested the first boy he encountered alone. It had been Justin Flint-Fletchley. He had dragged him to a closet without caring to know if the boy was gay or not. He had ravished the boy. He had made the little bastard cum twice and he still wasn't satisfied and to Harry's dismay he had been so angry that he hadn't even fed or used his powers to contain Justin, so imagine his surprised when Justin had said, "Wicked! Harry that was incredible. I did not know you fancied boys. When can we do this again?"

Argh….Harry had felt like screaming and he had taken out his wand and physically obliviated Justin. He was disgusted with himself. He could not go around obliviating people with his wand, that could cause a problem, he surmised. All in all Harry was furious this week and it made everyone else happy. Hermione thought, 'there goes our Harry getting angry at every little thing, it's good to have him back again'. Hermione felt she could stop worrying so much about Harry now.

Harry walked by himself. He was strategizing how to get Draco alone. "Easier prey, my arse," he muttered to himself. He was surprised that Hermione and Ron had left him to brood by himself.

On another part of the castle, "Should we have left Harry alone?" Hermione asked Ron worriedly.

"He wanted to be alone Hermione. Didn't you see, and he has been loads better since we came back to school." Ron said.

"You are right Ron. Harry is acting more like himself."

"Yeah, I rather see him angry than whatever that was this summer. He scared me Mione. He was kind of lacking emotions."

"Oh Ron, Harry was just contemplating his mortality. I found him frenetically looking for a way to not die."

"Oh, Poor Harry, I should have realized the pressure was getting to him. If he is feeling this way, shouldn't we been spending time with him Mione?"

"He seems to be fine now. Besides, he really wants to be by himself right now. We should honour his wishes. By the by we need to spend more time alone."

Ron grinned, "I guess you are right love. When are we going to tell Harry that we are together?"

"Er, well soon. I think we need to tell him soon. I was just waiting for him to be calm." Hermione replied worrying her bottom lip.

Ron leaned over and lightly kissed her, which led to a make-out session.

Meanwhile Harry was still strategizing on how to approach Draco. He, therefore, was surprised when Draco approached him.

"Potter a word."

Harry turned and smiled, "Draco Malfoy just the bloke I wanted to see."

Draco glared at Harry, "I do not know what game you are playing Potty but I want you to stop. I know you did something to me. I cannot seem to remember clearly. What the bloody hell did you do Golden boy?"

"Well Draco why don't I just show you and this time maybe you will remember," Harry, intoned.

He approached Draco slowly like a wild cat circling its prey and Draco had tensed and remained still.

"Potter," He growled out in warning.

Harry paid no heed and pounced. He snogged Draco; he slowly started by nibbling Draco's pouty lower lip. Draco shuddered and Harry parted his mouth, he slightly touched his tongue and slowly ran it across the seam of Draco's lips. Draco parted his mouth, much to his dismay, and a slight hot tongue invaded his mouth. The kiss got feral after that. Harry ravaged Draco's mouth. The kiss lasted a minute before Draco came to his senses and pushed Harry away. He turned and ran back to the castle not even looking back, while Harry stood there laughing. The game was starting to grow more entertaining for it was obvious to Harry that this time he had not used his powers to obliviate Draco's mind. He was starting to get a better control of his powers and if that was true, imagine all the fun he could have. Harry chuckled to himself again thinking that all would be better from now on. He did not see the black cloud darkening his path and he ignored the dangerous tingling running through his body. What he thought was fun and games would soon turn deadly.

**SOME REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE**


	6. Dreams and Discoveries

Chapter Six: Dreams and Discoveries

_There was blood everywhere. A body lay crumpled on the blood soaked ground. His green eyes opaque and mouth slack. A man stood over him, there was sadness on his face._

_"I am sorry brother. I had no choice but to kill you." The man said his voice chocking._

_"You have left darkness behind and a line that will culminate in loads of blood. You died with no idea of the damage you left behind. Your death fulfils a prophecy my brother. The Demon seed will rise again through your line and I am afraid I won't be alive to stop him."_

_The man took a shining silver sword and plunged it on the dead man's chest. A loud piercing scream filled the world with a shilling darkness that was to come._

Harry woke with a start. "What an odd dream." He muttered. He wondered if this had anything to do with Voldemort and if he should inform the headmaster. Then he realized one thing and remembered another. He realized that this was the first weird dream he had since his sixteenth birthday. He had not gotten any more visions and he remembered as well that he was avoiding the Headmaster these days. He though he ought to keep things to himself right now.

He still had not figured out the bloody black book. He had shown it to Hermione on a last desperate bid.

"Hermione would you take a look at this diary," He told her. "Can you make out what those faint silver letters say?"

"Er Harry," Hermione had started, "I don't see any faint silver letters."

Harry had stared at her thinking she was joking with him but Hermione had been serious, she could not see the silver letters.

"Hmm Harry what kind of book is this?"

"Oh it is a diary," Harry had said offhand, "I picked it because I thought I detected silver letters. I guess I need my glasses checked."

Hermione had believed him and had said, "Well, it's nice that you are writing your thoughts down Harry, it shall help you relieve the stress."

Harry had been surprised she had not asked any more questions but he guessed it was because he had chosen to ask her about the book when she had been studying Arithmancy.

On the other hand, operation 'Catch a Dragon' had been going well. He had caught Draco alone on various locations since their last shared kiss and he made a habit of ravaging the Blonde's mouth each time. Much to the consternation and shame of Draco, he was starting to enjoy having Harry accost him.

"Potter why are you doing this?" Draco had asked, puzzled, after one of their make out sessions.

"Doing what Malfoy?" Harry had asked in between kisses.

"Snogging me Potter. I hate you, but for some reason here, I am letting you kiss me. Why? You have done something to me you prat and I want to know what you've done."

"Calm down my Dragon. I have not done anything to you. Now belt up! And kiss me!"

"Potter you have done something to me. When I am out of your presence, I loathe you. I cannot stand you. I don't even want you near me at all and then you come close and somehow I am compelled to be near you, to want you as I never have before."

Harry sighed, "You are ruining my night Draco. Fine I have done something to you, but I think is time to make you forget again."

"Make me forget again. What do you mean 'again'? Don't you dare obliviate me Potter?"

"I don't need to obliviate you Dragon."

"Do not call me that you wanker... I want answers Harry Potter!" Draco had finally screamed.

"Tell you what Draco. I will think about it. For now is time to forget." Harry had said and had fed off Draco while at the same time using his powers to make Draco forget.

Harry purposely tuned out his thoughts, that what he was doing was coercive and non-consensual. He did not want to admit anything to himself. He did not want to become a different type of monster. First, he was a killer now he was a rapist. No, he thought they want, it they just never knew they did. He was smart enough to know that he was lying to himself and that if he continued in this venue he was going to slide into a darkness he might not be able to be saved from, but his power for lust and energy was so addictive, like a drug, that like most addicts he denied he had a problem.

Harry also had been screwing various other males every time his lust flared. So far, he had gone through Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and a sixth year Ravenclaw whose name he could not recall. He had been solely a top and each time he bedded them his power obliviated the boys. So far, life was better and of course with all good things comes the bad, his name just so happen to be professor Snape. The man was driving Harry up the wall with desire. He had managed to feed of him once more but Harry was starting to think feeding off Snape was dangerous.

He had been bored, awake and it had been midnight. He had promptly taken out his invisibility cloak and his map and had headed down the dormitory and into the mysteries of the castle. Harry was walking towards the kitchen and he had been so engrossed about that bloody stupid, blank book that he had not noticed one Severus Snape walking towards him. He had fallen on top of the potions master and his cloak had come off.

"Mr. Potter, you stupid, stupid boy. I got you now. We will be heading down to see the Headmaster." Snape had said with an evil sneer on his face. Harry, who under no circumstances wanted to run into the Headmaster, had fixed his eyes into Severus obsidian ones and his power had flared. His eyes had taken an unearthly glow and Severus had maintained his gaze on him. They had stayed looking into each other for a couple of seconds and Harry's heart began to beat wildly. There was something about the Professor that pulled on his power like a magnet. He had leaned over and kissed Severus. The professor under the spell had kissed Harry with the same abandonment and Harry although not Hungry had nonetheless fed. Severus's energy made him feel alive, no one else's energy could compare and he finally realized that not even Draco left him feeling so powerful. There was synergy between him and Severus and as he kept the kiss going, he realized how powerful Professor Snape really was. He had kissed and fed on Severus until the man had passed out. Harry had felt sated and languid. None of his prey could satisfy him like now except for Severus.

The next morning during potions class, Severus had directed his gaze at Harry and when their eyes met Harry had grown hard and for a moment, he thought Severus eyes had flamed with something akin to passion. Severus had been the worst that day, criticizing Harry making downright evil remarks. Even alluding to the death of Sirius, and at the end of class, he had snapped, "Mr. Potter stay after for a moment. I need a word with you."

His friends had looked at him with concern but he waved them off.

"Mr. Potter there is something going with you and I want to know what it is?" Severus had demanded.

"I don't know what you mean Professor." Harry had said innocently.

"Do not play with me boy. You will regret it. I do not like games, Mr. Potter," Severus had replied, glaring furiously at Harry.

"I don't understand Professor. What are you talking about?" Harry had persisted.

"Boy, you can play innocent with Dumbledore but I know better. You have changed and I will find out what this change is. I will be keeping my eyes on you."

"As you wish professor," Harry had replied calmly, which had angered his professor even more. Harry had left the Potion class somewhat worried. It was one thing playing fire with Draco but Severus would be a difficulty. 'Maybe I should back away from Severus and avoid him like Dumbledore', Harry thought to himself.

He knew that he would not be able avoid him for long. It had taken all of his self-control to not jump Snape. His voice had driven him crazy and the uncanny look on the potions master face had made him ache with need. Beside Harry could remember vividly how Severus's energy made him so alive. NO, he decided he would not stay away from Severus, instead, he would find a way for Severus to accept him. Harry knew that power bequest power and Severus had always wanted power. Maybe if he told someone he would have help. Maybe just maybe, Harry could tempt the bastard to be with him.

On Thursday, Harry meant to go down and speak with Draco. He had had made up his mind. He needed help and what better option than ambitious Draco, but if Draco did not want to help him, well then he would obliviate him again. Harry had grabbed the book in case Draco did decide to accept him, and then maybe he could figure out the bloody book with him. Harry had turned and grabbed a glass of water before leaving. He had hardly taken a sip when Crookshanks rushed in and made Harry trip. He had fallen forward with the glass of water still in hand. Harry had broken his fall by using his hand but the glass had broken and cut into his hand, which bled badly. He got up and saw that his black book had been smeared with his blood. Harry had healed his hand quickly, not wishing to go down to the infirmary as usual. A bright silver light caught his attention. He looked at his book and the bright silver letters began to glow brightly. When the glow had died down the book's title was clearly visible. La Vita of a Myrddin Caer-Fryddin Harry did not understand the title but worst of all he did not know why his blood had brought the title to light. He wondered what it all meant.


	7. Demon Seed

**NOTES: Thanks to the few who left reviews more are always welcome  
><strong>

**Warnings: Consensual Rape (if there is such a thing), Monster Sex **

Chapter Seven: Demon Seed

_It was a lonely and dusky night; the air was stale with the promise of the evil that was to come. It was the middle of a forest with empty trees that spoke of death and desolation and in the middle of clearing stood two people. One of them was tall man; he was lean and graceful with long black hair and cold green eyes. The other could not be called a man; he was demon, tall, skinny with pale, ashen and very scaly skin He also had a long curved tail that whipped around. His eyes were molten red, shining brightly in the darkness._

_"I pledge my self to you, oh dark one," The man told the demon._

_"You pledge yourself soul and body Morfyn ap Rhain?" The demon asked in a cold calculating voice._

_"Yes, I do," Morfyn, replied, his voice trembling a little._

_"Get on your knees," the demon commanded._

_Morfyn dropped to his knees and recited, "I willingly receive your seed Azazel that we may join in power. I take your blood willingly that I make become part of you. "_

_Azazel laughed a cruel and nasty laugh that sent spine tingling sensations down Morfyn's back._

_"Well rise, only through lust and blood can you attain my power. Be ready for the consequences."_

_"I am ready, Dark One. I will do anything to defeat my brother. I will show him who is more powerful. Emry shall not be king for long," Morfyn said fervently, his eyes alight with envy and lust for power._

_"Yes with my power you will defeat your brother so let's start this ritual. Morfyn, kiss me."_

_Morfyn shuddered as Azazel opened his mouth and long black, slimy tongue came out. He closed his eyes and approached the Demon. The tongue entered his mouth wet, gross, and nauseating. Azazel kissed him angrily as he passed copious amounts of saliva into Morfyn's mouth. When the kiss ended, it took great effort on Morfyn's part to not throw up._

_Azazel then spoke, "Disrobe and get on your hands and knees for the ritual to be completed and if I am to transfer you some of my powers we must share the three fluids saliva, semen and blood."_

_There was fear on Morfyn's face but he disrobed and got on his hands and knees and it was well that he did not see Azazel get naked, for his cock was a monstrosity. It was long, slim, and black and just like his tongue it was slimy. It looked like a worm and it squirmed and undulated by itself as if it had a life of its own. Azazel approached Morfyn and muttered a lubrication spell. With no other preparation, he positioned his cock just outside Morfyn's arsehole and in one thrust, penetrated him. The piercing screams mingled with the incantation that Azazel muttered and a sickly yellow light began to surround them. The demon, still thrusting into Morfyn, cut his wrist vein and leaned forward to make Morfyn drink. The yellow light got brighter and Azazel's thrusts became harsher, the incantation flowing from his lips faster and faster. Fast reaching his culmination Azazel thrust one last time into Morfyn and came. With the last component of the ritual given and taken the yellow light exploded around them._

Harry Potter woke.

A sweaty Potter looked around confused and then realized he was in bed. That had been the longest and oddest dream he had since finding the book. He did not know what it all meant but he did not like the dreams. They seemed to imply something dark within him but Harry Potter hoped that he would never cross into the darkness. It was the middle of November, the Christmas holidays were fast approaching and Harry was looking forward to the peace and quiet of being alone and not being pestered by his friends. Yes, his friends who could not even tell him they were dating. To tell the truth Harry did not much care at this point. He thought back at the many times Ron had failed the loyal friendship test and while Hermione had never abandoned him or doubted him, her loyalties lay solely with Ron.

He had been walking by himself on the grounds, as he did so often now, when he spied two people kissing. He meant to pay no mind but he had recognized the bushy hair of Hermione and the unmistakable red hair of Ron. For a moment he had thought of interrupting them and demanding why they had not shared this with him when he remembered that he had not confided in them for a while now. He had ignored the pair and walked on.

On his lonely walk, he had also noticed Professor Snape following him close by. The man had kept his word; he really was keeping an eye on Harry. Harry did not mind though and he half hoped that Severus would find his secret and that he would have someone to share it with and perhaps someone to help him find the answers he so desperately needed now. Harry was not proud of an incident. It had involved a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione and Ron had gone on without him no doubt they considered this outing a date. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville had invited him to come along with them. He had politely declined preferring to keep alone, or so he would have been if his new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor had not chosen that moment to speak with him.

"Hullo Harry,"

"Hullo Bill, umm sorry, I mean Hello Professor Weasley."

"It's all right Harry; outside of class you can still call me Bill."

Harry smile, "Thanks."

"Are you fine Harry? Why are you by yourself?"

"I am fine Bill. I just wanted to be alone and think for a while," Harry had said not wanting to reveal that Hermione and Ron had abandoned him.

"We could walk together to Hogsmeade, if you don't mind Harry." Bill had suggested.

Harry had simply nodded. He walked with Bill to Hogsmeade. They had talked about Quidditch, the defense classes. It had been a nice chat and Harry not wishing to be amongst the throng of people had steered Bill towards the Shrieking Shack. They had been alone or so they thought. Harry never stopped to consider that being away from the castle would loosen its magical hold over his hunger lust and so it was moments later that Harry became very hungry and like a starving man he had jumped Bill and fed off him. His hunger had been so bad that he had fed and fed, not noticing Bill was having spasms and that his breathing was becoming shallow. He would have no doubt claimed a second victim if not for the gasp he heard. He looked up and expecting to see Severus, instead he saw a pale Draco Malfoy. He was slightly disappointed for today being of all the days for Severus not to trail him and vastly relieved because he had not killed again. He motioned Draco over and the blond, trembling, had come to Harry. There was fear in his eyes, yes, but there was also a glint of desire and greed and Harry once more thought 'Power bequests Power'.

"Draco do you know any healing charms. Anything to restore some energy to him?" Harry had asked hoarsely.

"Er, to restore full energy no, but a simple healing spell might help a bit," Draco had said, his voice trembling.

"Do it and then go. I will meet with you later and explain everything to you. I have made my decision. I know you don't know what I am saying right now, but there is no time to chat."

Draco had nodded and performed the healing spell and while he was walking away, Harry had called out, "And Draco not a word to anybody. I have killed before and I won't hesitate to do it again." Harry had said his voice cold, although it had caused him trouble to say it that way. He still felt bad about killing that Muggle girl in fact, he had purposely not thought about it and now he had almost killed again. Draco had nodded his understanding and had walked off.

Ten minutes later Bill had come to and had asked Harry, "What happened?"

"I don't know Bill you just passed out. I think you have been working to hard. You need to slow down," Harry had said, concern in his voice.

"I suspect you are right Harry," Bill had said, still a little puzzled.

Later that day when Harry had gotten back to the castle he had gone to look for Draco but he needed not look much further. It seemed that Draco was looking for him as well. Harry had looked around and made sure that Severus was nowhere near they, although he rather hoped to be telling his secrets to the Potions Master than to Draco.

"Draco follow me and make sure no one can tell we are going somewhere together."

"I am not stupid Potter."

"Oh just belt up and get a move on."

He would have told all of his secrets that day to Draco but Severus had just turned the corner and began walking towards him and Draco quickly left.

"Mr. Potter, were you fighting with Mr. Malfoy?"

"He was as usual being a downright prat, Sir."

"10 points off Gryffindor for fighting," Snape said silkily.

"Bastard, why are you such a prick Snape?" Harry snapped but his heart was not really in it.

"20 more for disrespect to a teacher and a detention as well," Snape had smirked.

Harry took a deep breath. That smirk had gotten his lust compulsion up. He glared at the Potions Master and Severus glared back. Their eyes met for the third time and Harry took a step towards Severus intending to kiss him. Severus took a sharp breath and for a moment, confusion showed in his eyes but he quickly schooled his expression into his usual cold mask and he snapped, "No more getting into trouble Mr. Potter."

He whirled around and strode off; Harry exhausted, angry and upset did not try to stop him. He was so tired he did not bother to look for Draco again. He thought, 'Tomorrow, I will talk to him tomorrow'. He just hoped that the blond could keep his mouth shut, Harry did not want to hurt anyone again but if Draco broke confidence, he would be one dead ferret. Harry just hoped that tomorrow when they talked they could figure out a way for Harry not to hurt the people who cared about him. As he walked to his common room he made a resolution, he would not hurt his friends or another innocent. He told himself he really cared, but a part of him was willing to give into his darkness. He would just have to wait and see what tomorrow would bring.


	8. An Ally for All Seasons Part 1

**Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to update so I added 2 chapters. Please Review**

The tongue probed his mouth and the hands ran all over his body, exploring every inch of him. Harry mewled in happiness while the Potions Master sucked slightly on his graceful neck making Harry arched his back in pleasure. Severus slowly ran his tongue down Harry's collarbone. Harry shuddered with pleasure.

"You are delicious my Demon" Severus Purred as he moved down Harry's chest and tongued a puckered, pink nipple.

Harry gasped delightfully, "More, Severus, Don't Stop!"

"I don't plan on stopping, my Devil." Severus purred once more and continued down to Harry's bellybutton. His tongue swirled around the indentation, teasing the gasping boy, he moved down a bit, getting closer to Harry's engorged prick.

"You want to feel my mouth around your prick don't you brat?" Severus' asked, voice laden with passion.

"Yesss," Harry hissed as Severus began tugging the rest of his trousers down. Harry ached in anticipation, his heart beating wildly. Severus was just starting to grasp his aching prick when an angry voice penetrated into Harry's hazy mind.

"Mr. Potter, do pay attention… fifty points from Gryffindor for daydreaming." The annoyed voice of his fantasy yelled.

Harry forced himself to jerk out of his daydreaming, and angrily thought 'Crap, just when it was getting good…'

Severus' sexy brogue in class had sent him into his little fantasy. Harry stared at the professor and event though his powers made him predatory, looking at Severus' after such a lascivious fantasy made him blush. Severus' eyes widened in wonder upon seeing the gentle flush colouring Harry's face. Hermione and Ron gave Harry a curious look but he chose to ignore them for now. Anyhow, he should have realized it was a dream when Snape had started talking sweet the man had nothing sweet about him. Harry sighed.

This was the last week of classes before the Christmas holidays and because Harry had made a resolution not to hurt anyone he cared for, he decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Hogwarts he realized being able to stabilize him was good. Besides, he would not be completely alone. While Draco Malfoy was leaving for the Holidays, he still had Severus Snape to conquer.

Harry's friends had not been happy when he informed them that he was not going with them to the Burrow, no not even on Christmas Eve. The conversation had gone something like this:

"Ron, Hermione I am staying at Hogwarts over the Holidays."

"Fine, then we are staying too," Hermione had stated without missing a beat.

"Don't be silly Hermione, you know in this dark times you have to spend time with family."

"But Harry why are you staying? You can stay with my family. You know we love you, my Mum thinks of you as a son, "Ron asked, puzzled and a little upset.

"It's a matter of safety Ron…Hermy," said Harry sighing. 'Yes, safety from me.' Harry thought. Aloud he continued, "Voldemort is getting impatient and being his number one target… well there is no safer place to be than here. And more than that, I really don't want to see any of you hurt."

For a moment it looked like they were going to argue with him but then they both sighed and nodded.

"Besides, I thought you two would relish spending time together, without me."

Ron looked startled "What makes you say that mate? You know we are always there for you, do you not?

"I know Ron, but I know that you guys are together and you deserve some time to yourselves."

Hermione blushed and Ron looked down.

"OH, you… er… know Harry?" Hermione stammered.

"Yeah I know Hermione, and I am happy for both of you."

That ended that conversation. Harry did not throw the fact in their faces of how they had not told him. They had protested that they had planned to tell him soon, but Harry waved their explanation with a cheery "forget about it." Both Hermione and Ron looked relieved that Harry had taken the news of their relationship so well. Harry thought that they had given in too quickly on the idea of his staying and wondered if they were somehow drifting apart.

On other news, he had finally spoken to Draco about his power and that conversation had ended in a nice surprise. They had met in the Room on Requirements.

"Well Potter what is this about?"

"Stand still Draco I am about to kiss you," had been Harry's reply.

"What?" Draco had shouted, completely confused.

Not wishing to hear any more protest or questions, Harry had kissed Draco. This time he gave the memories back that he had taken. Harry did not know how he knew that by kissing Draco he could give them back. It had somehow made sense in his head. Since he had taken, the memories from Draco by kissing him it only stand to reason that he could give them back in the same manner and surprisingly it worked.

Draco had backed away from Harry fearfully and vehemently exclaimed, "Bloody hell Potter, what the hell have you become?

Draco stared at Harry with some fear but also with some awe.

"I don't know Draco. That's the reason for this conversation; I need someone to help me figure it out?"

"You fucking molested me, you bloody prick. What makes you think I would want to help you?"

"Belt up Draco, I know you. You desire power and want to be someone other than the mediocre part that you are. You cannot resist the call of power and you know I have plenty of it. Enough power that you wonder if by helping me, you might be on the winning side. Now don't say another word and I will tell you everything that has happened."

Draco looked annoyed at being insulted but he remained silent. As a result, Harry spoke of how he had woken up after his birthday feeling like a new person, how he had killed Paula. How he had almost killed Bill, as Draco already knew for he had seen Harry feed off Bill. Harry told Draco about Hogwarts magic giving him some sustenance so that he was not as ravenous. How Hogwarts magic allowed him the stability to control his instincts. How by leaving Hogwarts he would loose control of his power. He told him about the odd dreams he had been having. How his lust compulsion was another way of feeding. He told him about the odd book he had found and the way it reacted to his blood.

When Harry had finished speaking Draco was speechless. After a few minutes of silence while he processed everything Harry had said, Draco finally exclaimed, "Blimey Potter, why does everything cool happen to you? Draco continued in a voice that sounded a little envious, "Why can't I get an extraordinary power like yours?"

Harry had snapped back annoyed, "Focus Draco! Have you not heard what I said? I do not want to kill my friends. How would you feel about draining your parent's powers, huh?"

"Well I guess," Draco, conceded still not quite convinced that it would not be cool to have such a dangerous power.

"So are you going to help me or do I need to kiss you again?" Harry asked exasperated.

Draco pretended to be thinking. Although he was still upset about Harry molesting him while under the control of his powers and the fact that Harry had violated his memories, he was more drawn to how powerful Harry had become. He admitted that Harry had always been a powerful prat but now he was amazing and so there was only one decision he could make but he had his pride to keep. He could not allow Potty to know how much he actually wanted to help.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation and approached Draco, whispering against Draco's lips, "Don't pretend with me, Dragon. You want this alliance. I can smell your craving for power. Don't you? Why don't we seal this alliance in a special way?" Harry finished by kissing Draco.


	9. An Ally for All Seasons Part 2

**REVIEW ME IF YOU LIKE!**

Draco at first was surprised but then to prove his willingness he leaned forward and kissed Harry's sweet mouth. Sliding his tongue between the soft lips, he kissed back, this time of his own free will and under no compulsion. Harry pushed off Draco's robes and shirt, and then slowly began to caress Draco's chest. Draco took hold of Harry's delectably firm arse and pulled Harry even closer, their tongues still battling. Harry release Draco's' honeyed mouth and moved to bite Draco's collarbone.

"Oh sweet Merlin Harry," Draco moaned not even realizing he had used Harry's name for the first time. Draco was flushed and his full lips were red and swollen from Harry's kisses.

Harry began unfastening Draco's trousers. Draco was surprised at how good Harry was and he could not help but moan. He arched his back when warm fingers began wrapping around his cock,

"Oh bollocks, Harry that feels so good." Harry squeezed and caressed Draco's cock while Draco moaned and blubbered, "So good, please don't stop. Oh Merlin, I am going to come!"

Harry removed his fingers from Draco's prick pulled away and finished stripping off his clothes to Draco's intense disappointment.

Draco eyes trailed down to Harry's impressive erection, without waiting for the order he knelt down. He began to kiss Harry's inner tight.

"Yesssss Draco you are so good."

After teasing Harry for a while, nipping and sucking on Harry thighs, caressing his pink tinged balls Draco began licking the hard length. Then he plunged his mouth over the leaking cock and sucked firmly.

Harry hissed and murmured something in parseltongue, which drove Draco wild. He cupped Harry's balls, feeling them tighten in his hand, and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin between balls and arsehole. He kept sliding his mouth up and down the hard prick. Draco ran his free hand up Harry's torso, found a nipple and pinched it but Harry reluctantly pulled back.

"I want to be inside you, Dragon." Harry said in a laden husky voice. Then Harry pushed Draco onto his back and spreading his legs while pushing his knees up towards his chest.

Draco eagerly gave Harry intimate access to his body. Harry muttered a lubrication spell that coated his fingers and he stroked his hand down Draco's lower back and into his cleft. Draco pressed back eagerly; the beguiling mouth opened again as he panted. Harry could not resist kissing it once more as he touched the little opening gently, rubbing the lubricant over and into Draco with one finger. Draco was squirming against him again; the hole yielded to his touch and he pressed his finger completely inside and began sliding it in and out. He felt Draco start biting and licking his neck, and rewarded him with another finger. Draco tensed briefly, and then relaxed. He was incredibly tight around Harry's fingers.

"Oh please...," Draco begged.

Hearing his name in that husky pleased voice aroused Harry even further. He kissed Draco hard and carefully worked in a third finger, coaxing him open. He sought out the hard little spot and touched it, feeling Draco's erection twitch against his stomach. A warm hand caressed Harry's cock.

Harry feeling that Draco was sufficiently prepared, slowly positioned his cock over Draco's entrance; he began to enter him slowly while whispering words of praise.

"You have such a tight little arse, so good."

Draco writhed in pleasure moaning and gasping. Finally, Harry was all the way in. He stayed still for a while giving Draco time to adjust to the intrusion. Draco was making choked little noises of pleasure.

Tentatively Harry thrust into Draco. He began a slow pace in and out. He began stroking Draco's cock again in exquisite rhythm with his thrusts.

Draco moaned loudly, "Harder Harry Please."

Harry released Draco's cock and leaned forward. He took Draco's legs, draped them over his shoulders, and began to pound into Draco in earnest.

Draco shrieked, and Harry whispered obscenities in parseltongue. Harry wanted to draw it out but Draco was making those little choked noises that signified that he was almost ready to come; Harry's cock was plunging into that enclosing heat of Draco's arsehole over and over again. Abruptly Draco contracted around him strongly and hot liquid spurted out over Harry's belly. That, coupled with the sight of Draco's face, transported by ecstasy, sent Harry into his own shuddering climax. He seized Draco's hips and held him tightly as he came deep inside.

After a moment, Harry leaned forward and kissed him deeply, then rolled off.

They lay like that for a few moments sated, then Harry Spoke "Well that was something else. I will see you tomorrow Dragon. I want you to look at that book."

"Why not tonight Potter?"

Harry grimaced for Draco's benefit, "Detention with Snape."

Draco laughed, "Again? It seems your powers didn't save you from him?"

Harry just glared at Draco and without another word left.

Harry hurried to Detention with Snape a couple of hours later.

"Well here I am Professor," Harry announced quietly upon entering the potions class.

Severus gave him a nasty look.

"I am tired Potter, of you sheer stupidity. Not paying attention in class, you have no respect boy. Not only that, you have no regards for your fellow students, not paying attention in potions could get you or they killed. Where are you brains, boy?"

Harry winced but said in a placating voice, "I am very sorry sir. It will not happen again. I was just distracted for a moment."

"Distracted, and what pray could possible distract the golden boy in my class?" Severus asked sneering.

"Um, well not exactly distracted, umm it was your voice, it lulled me to sleep."

Snape eyes narrowed dangerously, "Excuse-me Potter! Did you just disrespect me again by calling me boring?"

Harry half smiled, "Not at all sir, I was merely complementing you. Your voice is very soothing. Very deep and rich…I like it."

Severus face suffused with anger so badly he looked like he was about to explode, "Do not act stupid Potter! It shan't make me like you any better. What the hell are you going on about?" Severus yelled as his eye started to twitch madly.

"Oh never mind, I was trying to be truthful and nice. Why in the world do you hate me so much? I am not my bloody father, you know." Harry snarled.

Severus snorted," Because Potter, you are insolent, you cannot follow rules. You are ignorant and do not apply yourself. In addition, may I remind you, you hate me just as much. I was the one at fault for your forsaken godfather's death. Do you not recall screaming that to me? No Potter, you are just like your father. Insolent, arrogant boy."

"You are mistaken Professor, I may be some of the things you said. Perhaps I do not follow the rules… true. Nevertheless, I am not arrogant and I would never do the things my father did. I am no bully. Sir, I know that I have not been a good student but I have done much soul searching and have concluded that I wish to acquire knowledge. Now you must admit you are not the easiest person to get along with, but you have great knowledge and I wish your help. I want you to help me learn. Help me. Let me prove to you that I am not my father. Do not belittle me. For a man who hated James Potter you are acting an awful lot like him..." Harry said hoping the professor was not going to hex him or anything.

The tick in Snape's eye intensified. He really hated when someone criticized him but he recognized the raw power in the boy. He also felt that Harry's powers had intensified somehow. Something had changed within the boy and he wanted to know what it was. He told himself that he certainly did not want to get to know the little bastard and that he no longer craved men with power that was a thing of his past. It was not that he found Potter intriguing, of course not. He decided that he only was going to do it to find out what was wrong with they boy. After all, they did not want another dark lord rising.

Therefore, he informed Potter coldly, "I will help you Potter with a wide variety of things you need to know, but especially potions, as you really need it. However, do not think this makes us friends. You will show respect to me. I will still treat you the same whether in class or whenever I run into you. Do not expect that you will become my favourite as you are with Dumbledore and finally you will not tell anyone that I am helping you. Since I am such a busy man, do not expect me to waste much of my time on you. Is that understood?"

Harry hid his smile at his good luck, and solemnly said, "Yes Sir, I understand."

Harry knew Severus could feel some sort of connection between them, even if he denied it to himself. Moreover, that by agreeing to help him, he was going to try to learn Harry's secret. That was just fine with Harry. You see, he had resolved to conquer Severus the right way, no magic, no compulsions, just by getting to know him. Harry understood it would be much harder this way, but he was willing to undertake the challenge, for Harry really wished that, in the end, Severus would be the one helping him with his Powers not Draco.

"Since we have come to this agreement sir, I think we should shake hands." Harry said just wishing to touch Snape.

"Don't push you luck Potter." Severus Snapped, but nonetheless extended his hand.

"We are in agreement then." Harry said and Severus only nodded. Perhaps their magic mistook the spoken words as a sort of bond, for when Harry's and Severus hands met a yellow light surrounded their hands so intensely it suffused their bodies with heat. Severus quickly let go of Potters hand snapping. "Get out, Potter." Completely forgetting that Harry had not completed his detention. Harry left not wishing to argue and a bit confused for he was certain he had not used his powers. Both men thought all night on why they seemed to be so connected.


	10. Ginny, Gryffindor's and other Students

Ginny Weasley watched Harry just as she had done so many times before. There was something different about Harry. He was still acting sullen and angry and that was just it, it was all an act. Unlike her brother Ron, Gin was a very observant person. She knew that it was hard to capture the complexities of the human behaviour so she had made it her mission to observe keenly those around her for she believed that it was very important especially since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back.

"Hi Harry,"

"Oh Hi, Gin. How are classes going?" Harry asked politely.

"Harry, may I be truthful?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Aren't you always?" Harry asked amused.

Ginny laughed, "True… Harry I have been watching you. No, do not worry this is not about a crush. I consider you my friend, and well, I was worried about you. I noticed you are different Harry. Much more relaxed, contained and you are just putting up an act about being worried about the Dark Lord. Don't even try to deny it."

Harry stared at Ginny impressed, "You think so? So is the new me bad Gin?"

"No, not at all, I find myself quite liking the new you."

"What if I told you the new me is also darker, meaner, less caring. What would you say then," Harry asked in a soft intense murmur.

"I would say that after everything you have been through, you have a right to be darker, and I don't think you are less caring and you are definitely not mean Harry. You know that after Voldemort possessed me, I went back to my cheerful self quite quickly. How do you know that wasn't an act?" Ginny asked as quietly.

Harry stared at Ginny for a while and decided that not only was she perceptive, she could be a great friend. He was not ready to tell her about his power or his having fed off her once, but he suddenly found himself asking her to walk with him and she accepted.

"Can you keep a secret Ginny?"

"On my life Harry," Ginny responded not realizing how true that was.

"On your life it is. I ma shagging Draco Malfoy."

If he thought this would shock her, he was mistaken for she only frowned, "I thought you hated each other."

"Well, we don't hate each other per say. I do not love him either; we have come to an understanding. I am not saying that I trust him very much…maybe not at all. Like I told him before there are two people in this world I trust one of them is me the other one is not you."

Ginny burst out laughing, "I see you have a better sense of humour now Harry."

"You mean I am becoming more sarcastic." Harry smilingly said.

They walked in friendly chatter and laughed together. Those who saw them together thought that they might be dating. One blond-haired boy regarded them with distaste. Draco turned to Blaise Zabini and commented on Ginny's appearance, "Look at that bloody slag, with that her awful flaming hair trying to do good with Potty. Wanting fame for herself too bad Potty is a total poofter."

"What is to you Draco? You would think you are almost jealous and how in the world do you know he is a shirt lifter?" Blaise inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm not jealous of Potty. Who could like that four-eyed freak? And for the fact that Harry is a poofter well it's quite obvious." Draco spat.

Blaise eyed him warily. To tell the truth he really did not like Draco, In fact he quite hated him. He was stuck up, annoying and constantly putting down his peers. Blaise was a pureblood but he was not rich, he was handsome but not outstanding and he was smart but only did average on his grades. The thing he most craved was power and his life definition consisted of joining the Death Eaters and rising above Draco and his bloody rich father. However, being the smart Slytherin that he was Blaise played nice to the stuck up prat. He was nice all right, but when his opportunity came, he would take it.

"Whatever you say Draco." Blaise said and silently resolved to watch Draco more closely.

On the other side of the grounds, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan watched Harry and Ginny walking and laughing together.

"Hey mate, I am sorry about you and Gin," Seamus said to Dean. Secretly though he was very glad they had broken up, he had had a crush on Dean ever since he met him.

"What are you talking about Seamus?"

"You know, well, from where I am standing it looks like Ginny is now dating Harry," Seamus said.

"What!" Dean all but shouted, "Ginny and I are still a couple, you know."

"Oh sorry about that, mate, didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah well you know they are just friends," Dean replied narrowing his eyes and watching his girlfriend and Harry chatting. He was very pissed off and he was going to have to talk to Ginny.

Hermione and Ron also watched the pair. "Do you think they are dating?" Ron asked hopefully, he preferred Harry to Thomas.

"No, I actually don't think they are. Besides I know for a fact she's still with Dean," Hermione replied. Hermione had noticed that Harry did not seem to be that interested in girls. She had seen him looking at a few of them but mostly she watched as his eyes strayed toward the boys. It was a subtle thing not noticeable by most people but Hermione observed Harry keenly most of the time, but not enough to notice the most alarming changes.

Neville had started getting tendrils of pain anytime he spent too long with Harry Potter. Perhaps because he had been the other counterpart to a prophecy that could have been, he was sensitive to the changes in Harry. He was precarious around Harry now; the feeling of unease filled his belly with chills and while Harry had been nothing but nice to him, there was a slow darkening in Harry's eyes. Neville Longbottom really liked Harry, he had been there for him when so many others had not and for that, he really did try to believe Harry was still the same nice person. He did not voice his doubts to anyone.

Severus Snape had also been watching the boy wonder. Since their shaking of hands two days ago, he had been unnerved but somehow he had the feeling it was not their first odd encounter. Harry had done something to him before he could fill it in the bottom of his soul and he would find out what. Tomorrow everyone was leaving for the Christmas holidays. He would have Harry to himself for two weeks and, under the guise of tutelage, he would use Occlumency and find out all of Harry's secrets.


	11. To Conquer a Death Eater

It was a Monday, December 23, 1996 the day before Christmas Eve. Harry was looking forward to his first class with Severus. It was set up to take place after Christmas day. He tried to have his first meeting with Severus specifically for today but Severus had refused no doubt to strategize how he could tap into Harry's secrets. Harry had sensed Severus probing slightly around trying to sense a weakness in him and to get into his thoughts. He wished the potions master good luck but that was never going to happen.

His thoughts strayed to how much he wanted the potions master. Now that he thought about it in depth, he had to wonder why. The man had not changed one bit. He was still surly, angry and bitter. He was also sallow, his lips were very thin and his nose too big. His hair was excessively greasy and his teeth were extremely yellow. His hands, though elegant, were stained. He was a thin man although this last one was a plus. As Harry thought on Severus' looks, he had to conclude that the man was ugly by normal standards and the more he thought about this the more he realized he wanted him.

A dilemma confronted Harry. He had just realized that he had not bought Professor Snape a Christmas gift. It had never been a problem before but now that he wished to conquer Severus, he realized that he needed to get him a gift. It had to be something unique, nothing like flowers, which would be obvious, and no potion ingredients that Severus could get himself. The man had to have a thousand potion books, so Harry was not going to get him that. It had to be something rare and with value. The problem was of course that he could not leave the castle; he had to find the gift by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.

Harry paced up and down wondering what to buy the professor. Then it came to him. Hermione had mentioned a very rare ingredient that he was sure he could get. He dashed to his room and grabbed an empty small glass vial. He realized that not many people had stayed over for the Holidays so he was going to have to do with whoever was around. He concentrated really hard and released his pheromones.

He walked around the castle when he spotted a fourth year boy who had stayed. As he slowly approached, a lust compulsion captured the boy. Reaching for the boy, he relaxed as Harry took him into his embrace. The fourth year was in such a state of bliss that he did not even struggle. Harry began to suckle the boy's neck. However, instead of feeding this time, Harry drew on all his strength for control and saw a golden amorphous vapour drifting out of the boy. This was the essence of sexual energy. He realized that he would be able to capture the golden vapours so he proceeded to place them into the vial. Releasing the sexually satisfied boy, Harry went whistling down the corridor to wrap his present.

Christmas Eve was a pain, Dumbledore tried to catch Harry's eyes but Harry cautiously avoided them.

"How are you my boy?" Dumbledore asked Harry his eyes missing their ever-happy twinkle.

"I am fine Headmaster," Harry mumbled.

"You haven't come to visit me Harry."

"I am sorry Sir; I have been busy with my studies."

Severus who was sitting at the table raised his eyebrows and made a derisive noise.

Harry ignored him.

"Well maybe you can come to my office tomorrow Harry." Dumbledore continued.

Harry eyes hardened, "I can't Sir, I have things to do tomorrow."

The Headmaster stared sharply at the boy but Harry was simply ignoring him.

"I insist my boy."

"Very well Headmaster," Harry said knowing fully well that he would not go. He would just claim he had forgotten.

Snape left the table a half hour later and Harry, yawning excused himself as well and turned to follow Snape out of the Great Hall.

"Sir," He called out.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus snapped, whirling around.

"I brought you a gift Sir."

Snape eyes narrowed, "A gift Potter."

"Yes Sir, you know to thank you for helping me."

Snape still regarded Harry suspiciously but nonetheless accepted the gift. He began to open it warily and when he took out the bottle, he gasped.

"This is Sexual Energy Essence Potter where in the world did you get it? Do you know how rare this is? Do you boy? It can only be seen and taken by succubus and some soul feeding demons and they do not willingly give this essence up. Well?"

Harry cursed himself "I bought it Sir at Knock turn Alley." He said sheepishly.

"Potter you idiot! Don't you know you are not allowed in there," the Potion Master sighed. "Bought it Potter? This Potter costs a fortune and it is so rare that coming across it occurs only once in a lifetime."

"Ahh- I got a discount," Harry hurried to explain, "For being the boy-who-lived, I know it's so rare which is why it was such a lucky day."

Severus hissed angrily, "I see you are not above using your fame, boy and even with a *derisive noise* discount as you put it, this will be extremely dear. What are you trying to get boy?"

Harry winced, "Really Sir, I don't like using my fame, but I knew this would be extremely useful to you. It was not that much. I am thankful that you are helping me and I remember you saved my life before. Please Sir, keep it."

"Do you think me stupid Potter? If you are so foolish to throw your fortune away, who am I to stop you? Perhaps with this essence I can come up with a way to brew a potion to destroy the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded. To tell the truth he really was not worried about Voldemort, which was a huge mistake on his part, for he did not know just how much he was interconnected with the Dark Lord.

In old "Riddle House" in Little Hangleton, Tom Riddle woke from his dream. He had not dreamt in such a long time he was startled.

"Azazel," he hissed the name of the Demon whom he had been dreaming about. In many a long time, his darken heart had not beat so earnestly. This Demon's name brought a sense of familiarity. "Azazel,' he repeated and as he did so, Voldemort's usually glowing red eyes flashed a brilliant yellow.

It was Wednesday morning and Harry was a bit nervous. It was his first meeting with Snape and he did not know what to expect. He managed to walk confidently towards the dungeons and when he reached the potions classroom, walked in confidently.

"Well, well … I see you are on time Mr. Potter, what a miracle."

Harry merely smiled, "I was looking forward to our class, Professor."

Severus gave Harry a nasty glare. He did not like it when Harry was agreeable. It threw him off balance.

"What are we doing today Sir?"

"Well since you are behind in potions, I suggest we start with that."

"What potion are we brewing Sir."

"We are brewing an Animus Patronus Potion, a very rare and complex potion, which needs a unique ingredient Potter. The one you gave me for Christmas."

"Well I am glad my gift came in handy, Professor." Harry said smiling.

Severus ignored Harry's comment and continued, "Do you know what the Animus Patronus Potion is Potter?"

"I don't believe I do sir, but it sounds a lot like the Patronus Charm."

"Not a complete dunderhead Potter, What gave that away? Could it have been the word Patronus," Severus said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why don't you just tell me Professor instead of being so mocking," Harry snapped loosing his composure.

Severus smile inwardly 'ah everything was back where it should be.'

"Well Potter if you can't take my mocking then there is the door. However, you are right if only by the obvious. The potion we are brewing it related to the Patronus Charm. It is a soul protection Potion. Once drunken, it will give you temporary protection against Dementors preventing them from taking your soul if they should happen to administer the Kiss."

"Oh I see! No one has ever mentioned this potion. It would have served me well in my third year."

"Mr. Potter, do you ever pay attention? The ingredient you just gave is so rare you could not find it in a lifetime, not many people are apt to brewing it either. With these two unlikely combinations, the brewing of this potion is rare. Do you understand now Potter?"

Harry merely rolled his eyes and nodded.

They set to work with Severus instructing Harry. Harry concentrated on the instruction and they worked well together almost as if they had been working together for a long time. They worked in companionable silence until the addition of the last ingredient. When Severus poured the Energy Lust Essence into the cauldron, a bit spilled and touched Harry's arm flaring up Harry's lust compulsion. This time Harry tried to control himself but Severus was loosing control. He set the vial down and panting heavily he started taking deep breaths.

"Are you all right Sir?"

"Leave Mr. Potter," Severus said gruffly.

Harry being the stubborn sod that he was approached the Professor and touched his shoulder gently. That brought Severus up sharply.

"Why do you not do as you are told Potter?" He snarled before he grabbed the boy and kissed him fiercely.

Harry gasped and Severus darted his tongue in the boy's mouth. Finally realizing what was happening, Harry kissed Severus back. Their tongues battled fiercely and the moans begin. Harry was rubbing himself ferociously against Severus. Severus grabbed Harry's buttocks to aide. Harry was hungry and needed to feed but he did not want to and so he held himself in check. Because of this, Harry released a large amount of lust energy into Severus mouth, which caused Severus to push Harry against the nearest wall and grind their groins together frantically. Several moments later, both men came with a shuddering climax.

After a few minutes of gathering their wits about them, Severus faced Harry with wide eyes. Harry was afraid that Snape would dismiss him from the classes. However, Severus not wishing to acknowledge that this was the second time he had kissed his student merely said, "It was an accident Potter, the dangers of working with the Lust Essence, nothing to worry about. Class is done for now."

"Does that mean I can come back tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Didn't I just state so Potter? Now leave boy. Nothing happened here."

"Of course not Sir, nothing happened." Severus missed the calculating smile on Harry's face he was to busy fighting with himself. He was not attracted to the dratted boy, never would be and therefore this had to be caused by the potion. Severus had a simple solution that he would not work with anything that could cause lust in a person. Yes, tomorrow they would work on something safe like Polyjuice Potion.

Harry left with a bounce in his step. He just walked aimlessly around the corridors in a state of euphoria and therefore he did not notice his second encounter with the black door with silver letters on it. This time he found himself in a room empty except for silver mist and as the mist swirled in the middle of the mysterious room was a podium and on it laid a book. This book was black and it had yellow letters but this time he could make them out it said, "Umbra quod Everto." Harry approached the podium. As he grabbed the book, a bright yellow light flashed. Harry Potter thought, 'what is it with these bloody books' before he completely passed out.

In the old riddle house, a flash of yellow light passed over Voldemort, he hissed, "Azazel, the book has come back." He threw his head back and laughed maniacally. The sound resounded like the echo of death.


	12. Shadows and Demons

The man pleaded for his life, "Please brother I was wrong. I made a mistake. Don't do anything you will regret."

"Morfyn if only I could believe you have reformed. If only I could believe, you have changed. You began your path to darkness when you did not confide in me. I love you. I suspect I always will, for all your mistakes and evilness you are still my blood. Part of me will always hold a place of you in my heart, but I will not let you live. I owe a duty to my people. There can be not weakness, no forgiveness. For if I stay my hand you will surely kill me one day and lay the world to waste." The white haired man said sorrowfully.

Morfyn's eyes flashed a iridescent yellow, they were full of fury and hatred, "Do what you will then, for my death won't stop the darkness. A lord will rise from my seed that will destroy your so carefully crafted world. Kill this body, my brother but there will come the time of my darkness. I will have my revenged on you and that traitorous Demon Azazel." Morfyn spit out, hissing like a wounded snake.

The white haired man shook his head sadly and brought a great big sword out. It was a beautiful sword, filled with silver light. One day this sword would come into fame by itself but on that the day it ended a life. The white haired man swung the sword across Morfyn's head and the head rolled off. A bright yellow light rushed out and died. When Morfyn died, his progeny lay in his crib. He was unaware that his eyes had flashed a bright yellow and that he carried a dark seed that could ruin the world.

Both Harry and Voldemort woke from the same dream each unaware that they now shared dreams of a past that brought them closer each day.

Harry looked around he was in bed with the satin covers wrapped around his stomach tenderly caressing his sweaty flesh. His ominous new book lay invitingly by the side of his bed. The other black book curiously not there for Draco had taken it to study. He sighed, as these dreams of his were getting too close for comfort. He looked at the clock four A.M. Great, he could not go back to sleep after all. He got up and decided to walk around the castle. He went outside and flew on his broom for a while but it was too chilly outside so he went back inside. He knew he should not be up this late running around in his pajamas doing nothing. He was walking back to his dormitory when he heard a deep baritone voice, "Mr. Potter what in the world are you doing up at this hours?"

He turned around to face Professor Snape, "I couldn't sleep sir, Nightmares,"

Snape's face darkened, "The Dark Lord?"

"It wasn't visions Sir. It was a different kind of nightmare," Harry responded.

"Well, no matter Potter. You should still not be running around after hours."

"Well, what are you doing up Sir?"

"That is none of your business Potter. Be as it may, I could not sleep either." Severus grunted.

"Did you have nightmares too?" Harry asked concerned.

Severus ignored the question. He tended to do that a lot particularly when he did not like the subject. "Well since you seem to be awake I shall let you know that for tomorrow we will start wandless magic. And perhaps lessons on how to control you parseltongue, boy."

"My parseltongue Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, why must I repeat myself? You must control it, to speak it as you will and not only when you are faced with a real or a facsimile of a snake."

"Of course professor a thousand pardons, I don't think well in the morning."

"Only in the morning Mr. Potter, I believe that applies to the rest of the day as well."

Where Harry Potter would have been offended in the past, this time he merely burst out in laughter, causing Severus lip to twitch.

"Well off to bed with you boy, and twenty points from Gryffindor."

"We are on Holidays Professor you can't be taking points off."

The Potions Master merely scowled muttering something about how he was going to make Harry suffered tomorrow.

Harry merely chuckled and thinking about Severus he finally went back to sleep.

Classes with Severus were quite enjoyable. Oh, the professor still screamed, put him down and was a total jackass. Nevertheless, in rare instances when he forgot himself he would stare intensely at Harry no doubt recalling that he had brought his student off. Yet he was careful about not getting to close to Harry. For Harry's part, he would smile sweetly and pay the highest compliment to Severus by doing what he had never done before, paying attention. Severus seem to like him a bit more each day when Harry showed interest especially when he asked questions.

Sometimes they would get into arguments about magic. There was not a repeat of the kisses but Harry was hopeful that there would be. He was tired of playing submissive. He had decided it was not for him. He was too powerful and he liked being in control but he decided that he would give Severus the control once. And as soon as the potion Master gave in to him, he would take charge again. He was as the saying said that you get more flies with honey than with vinegar. Harry was hopeful that things would speed up with the Professor. However, the return of two people early form the holidays ruined any chances.

Draco and Zabini had both returned early from the Christmas Holidays. Draco had gone quickly to find Harry.

"What are you doing back so early Draco?"

"You sound as if you are not happy to see me Harry."

"Well it is of no consequence. Let me tell you the latest news."

Harry told him about the new book he had found. He showed Draco the book and Draco looked it over.

In another part of the Castle, Zabini searched for Draco. He had made sure to find out if Draco was returning early from the Holidays. And he had resolved to find out what Draco's weakness was. He was going to break him no matter what.

Meanwhile the book astounded Draco, "Do you know what the title means Draco?" Harry had asked him.

"Yes, Harry" Draco started, "It translates roughly to the Book of Shadows and Demons. Harry, I have heard of this book. It is thought to be a legend. It is a Demon summoner. It is the key to open the Demon world."

"Are you sure Draco?"

"Yes, and it is a very dangerous book. In the wrong hands it could be…" Draco let the sentence stray out. He was sure Harry understood who the wrong hands were.

"Why did it come to me Draco?"

"I do not know why it came to you Harry and I tried to research about the other book you have but I could not come up with anything. You are really going to have to write the passages out so we can find out what they contain."

Draco opened the book carefully. The pages were old, it was papyrus paper, fragile and crinkling, and inside the cover in odd little Latin, letters a small poem was inscribed.

Abeo aether sunt caminus

Huic libri postulo

Prothoplastus semita gratia obscurum

Quod vos vadum animadverto

Ut venio obscurum

Est profundus desiderium victum

Loosely translated, it read.

The Chants of heaven are forgotten

For this book contains

The first step to power

And you shall see

That to fall into the darkness

Is a fervent wish to live.

"Thanks Draco, I knew this alliance would pan out. Now let us get down to endeavours that are more pleasurable. I very much need release." Harry growled tackling Draco who laugh delightedly.

Much later, Zabini was walking the castle searching for Draco with no luck. He was walking around the Gryffindor area with no hope of finding Draco near, when he notice the Gryffindor main door opened. He quickly dashed behind a statue, and with a gasp observed as Harry Potter came out closely followed by disheveled Draco Malfoy. He watched them as they languor sly kissed by the entrance. A devilish smile came to his face as he watched Draco walked back to the dungeons. He laughed silently, his eyes glinting in glory. His time had come Draco Malfoy was doomed. Zabini laughed as he planned the destruction of the king of Slytherin.


End file.
